masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talons
Talons Pel keeps Kahlee Sanders in a warehouse. I was wondering if that warehouse, and the district, was owned by the Talons at the time. I don't quite remember.Sqarkplugz (talk) :I'm afraid I don't understand your comment. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::How about now? Sqarkplugz (talk) :::Much better. I think you're mistaken, though. The incident with Pel occurred in ME: Ascension (and as far as I can tell the warehouse belonged to him), and the Talons were only mentioned for the first time in ME: Retribution. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Talons description by citadels reports In ME : Retribution, Talons are descripted as : "From these reports, Anderson knew that the Talons were the largest independent gang on Omega. Like most gangs, the Talons were into drug running, weapons smuggling, extortion, killing for hire, and slave trading. For a substantial fee, they also allowed ships and shuttles looking to avoid dealing with Aria’s organization to dock at Talon-controlled ports scattered around the station. Their business model had proved profitable, and they’d slowly been extending their influence on the station by swallowing up smaller gangs. However, Anderson knew that much of the Talons’ success had come from their willingness to maintain a mostly peaceful coexistence with the Pirate Queen, rather than opposing her directly." It is a bit incoherent with the description (espcially the part on small gang) that we see in the page. No ? --DeldiRe 14:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :That should be changed then because that is when they first introduced, and ME3 clearly changes that. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) The changed have been made and Commdor made a quality check. However, the part about "Prior to the plague of 2185, the Talons were an obscure group with negligible influence" remains unclear IMHO if we look ME: Retribution infos. Indeed, "Anderson knew that the Talons were the largest independent gang on Omega." -> Do we consider that Talons became the largest gang before the events of Retribution and after the Event of ME2 ? Or do we suggest that they were already the largest before the plague because ME2 and ME:R have a similar/close timing ? I also think that the mention of the relations between Aria and Talons should remain or should be added in ME:R section if we consider that it happens after the event of ME2. Thoughts ?--DeldiRe 09:34, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :The Talons didn't become the dominant gang on Omega until some undefined point after Retribution. Dialogue in ME3: Omega reveals that the plague and Shepard's actions in ME2 crippled the top three gangs, which subsequently allowed the Talons to spread and take their place. At the time of Retribution, the Talons are an "up-and-coming gang", but still noted as being lesser than the Blue Suns or Blood Pack. As for the statement about the Talons succeeding because they maintained peaceful relations with Aria, it doesn't seem to be well supported by the lore. Retribution indicates the Talons have a tense relationship with Aria at best; the Talons cheat Aria out of her cut of the red sand market, Aria retaliates, Paul Grayson briefly worries that they could mount a retaliatory attack of their own, and then they grudgingly accept paying Aria a higher fee. Not exactly peaceful coexistence. Unless the statement is verbatim from ME3: Omega or the books, I'm loath to include it. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) symbol or armor Pages of the Merc Trio show pictures of armored members first rather than their symbol and page Talons shows symbol first instead of their armored members. I suggest to give all pages about mercenaries their symbols as 1st picture, if the symbols are known. Symbol of Talons was extracted somehow, so symbols of the Merc Trio as can be extracted. What do you think?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC)